The insanity of it all, God help us!
by remusisyummy
Summary: This is a one shot fic and its pointless. What do you get when you have ooc student and a sleep deprived author? R&R to find out.


**A/n:** Yup I think I'm going crazy! I am totally sleep deprived so bare with me! This is a one shot. I don't own anything, it all belongs to JKR except maybe for the plot. Hope you all enjoy the insanity of my writing!!! Pleez read and review!!!  
  
The insanity of it all, God help us!  
  
It was one of the strangest days that Hogwart's had ever seen. All the Students were acting totally different, it was like a conspiracy among children.  
  
The Slytherins were laughing, slouching, smiling, and just acting all around goofy.  
  
The Gryffindors were eating their lunch, acting prim and proper, and actively writing their homework, and those who weren't had their noses stuck in a book.  
  
None of the Hufflepuffs were slouching, their backs were straight, and they all had ruthless, cold stares on their faces.  
  
While the Ravenclaws were acting all shy and quite, whispering amongst themselves.  
  
Albus Dumbledore figured that Slytherins were Gryffindors, Gryffindors were Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs were Slytherins, and Ravenclaws were Hufflepuffs! It was all very confusing and he was trying to figure out just what was wrong with the students, when he was interrupted out of his musing.  
  
Draco Malfoy had grabbed a white lily out of the vase on his house table. He started skipping over to the Gryrrindor table, and handed Harry the white lily, then said very loudly.  
  
"My love, I give you this white lily because it is the symbol of purity. You are my pure, sweet, and innocent lion, I will love you till death do us part!"  
  
"Draco, my love," Harry offered Draco his hand "Lets go Study!"  
  
Harry and Draco immediately left the great hall, books in tow.  
  
By this time Professor Snape had fainted, Due to Harry and Draco confessing their undying love for each other. Needless to say the other professors were trying to revive him.  
  
The Slytherins started pulling pranks left, right, and center, on the Hufflepuffs, who started throwing hexes at them.  
  
Gryffindors were complaining that the others were distracting them from their precious studying time.  
  
Water and paint balloons were going off right above the great hall, hitting everyone below.  
  
Professors were yelling at the students to stop this nonsense.  
  
All of a sudden Hermione jumped up and screamed "PINK AND PURPLE BUNNY ELEPHANTS!!!"  
  
Neville started singing "Macho, macho man. I want to be a macho man!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle Joined in singing "This is a song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people, started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever, just because. This is a song that never ends..."  
  
Fred and Gorge who wanted to get in on the action, set off purple fireworks and yelled in chorus "One eyed, one horned, flying purple people eater. Sure looks strange to me."  
  
Dumbledore finally decided, if you can't beat them, join them, and started singing "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, de, dil, ly, de, here they are a standing in a row, bom bom bom, big ones, small ones, some as big as your head..."

Harry and Draco fell on the floor laughing. "It worked! Did you see Uncle Sevs face?" Draco gasped  
  
Harry giggled "Yeah, just before he fainted!"  
  
Draco doubled over because he was laughing so hard "Ok, here's the plan, we're going to keep this up until five minutes before supper. When they ask what are problem was we will all tell them that we forgot to take our meds. Got it?"  
  
Harry couldn't suppress his laughter, it was coming together so nicely "Got it."  
  
Nobody saw them again until after lunch when they came strolling into the potions classroom hand in hand.  
  
They sat down together, arms around each other.  
  
Pavarti stood up and walked (in what she considered a seductive walk) straight up to Professor Snape, and said to him in a flirting manner "Professor, I've been meaning to tell you. That I consider you to be the sex god of Slytherin. I mean you have to be, because you're damn sexy!"  
  
After Professor Snape had recovered from the shock, and was about to say something. Draco and Harry decided that it was the perfect time for a snog fest. Once again Professor Snape fainted.  
  
Harry smirked and levitated Snape up to the hospital wing. When he got there, Madame Pomfrey asked what happened.  
  
Harry looked up at her with innocent eyes and shrugged "I don't know. One minute I was kissing my boyfriend, and the next minute he was on the floor, out cold."  
  
When Harry got back down to the dungeons everybody was laughing.  
  
"Ok, ok! We have to compose ourselves, we need to go to transfiguration.  
  
They gathered up their things, and headed to the transfiguration classroom.  
  
When they got their, Draco sat in Professor McGonagall's seat and put his feet on her desk. Harry got this wild idea and kneeled by Draco in a submissive bow.  
  
Seamus and Dean transfigured both of their desks into one double seated desk. They levitated it so they were sitting in the air.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom and her face turned red with anger "Seamus, Dean, get down from there! Draco, get in your own seat, and Harry get up off the floor, now!"  
  
Nobody moved. Draco looked at her and moved back to his own desk, signaling for Harry to follow. He secretly gestured for Seamus and Dean, to stay up there.  
  
When McGonagall sat down, her desk turned purple and started shooting red sparks. She was getting frustrated and halfway through the lesson she dismissed the class because she couldn't change her desk back.  
  
At dinner the Professors were totally confused. The houses were acting normal again, nothing was amiss. When Flitwick stood up and asked what happened he was in for a big surprise.  
  
"We're sorry Professors," They chorused "We Forgot to take our medication."  
  
Needless to say Half the professors were sent to St. Mungos that very night!  
  
**The end.**


End file.
